There is an arithmetic circuit that performs a multiplication process and rounding process. This arithmetic circuit determines an addition value in accordance with positive/negative of a multiplication result, adds the addition value to the multiplication result, and rounds down lower bits. Since this arithmetic circuit performs the arithmetic processing and rounding process together, the processing delay increases when compared to the performance of the arithmetic processing alone.